Constantine, J
by PineappleIce
Summary: John recieves a phone call from a strange kid called Chas, who knows far too much about him. Oneshot.


**Constantine, J  
**by PineappleIce

**Summary: **John recieves a phone call from a strange kid called Chas, who knows far too much about him.  
**Author's Note: **Just an insight into how John and Chas might have met. I took liberty with a few details. Set a few years before the movie, though I'm not sure how many. One-shot.  
**Disclaimer: **Of course I don't own anything. If I did, I would be making the hardcore slashy sequel.  
**Warnings: **Chastine? If you look closely enough... There is John in bed with a woman, which is WRONGWRONGWRONG as he should be with Chas, but it's all over by the time this story starts. I can't think of anything else.

* * *

John Constantine opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was a mass of blonde hair on the pillow beside him. He sat up, and the sheets fell away from him, revealing his naked body and that of a woman. He didn't know her, he didn't remember the previous night due to drinking, but somehow this very attractive woman had ended up in his bed.

Nothing wrong with that. After all, he deserved a little fun.

Locating his boxers on the floor, he pulled them on and got a cigarette from the carton by his bed. He smirked as he looked back at the sleeping female, then went to find his lighter.

He was in the kitchen, opening the drawer, when the phone rang.

Muttering, he tossed his cigarette down, and went to answer it. "Constantine."

He could hear the ragged breathing of the person at the other end of the phone, but they didn't say anything. He wondered if they were in trouble and needed his help.

"Are you alright?" he asked, working out in his mind how quickly he could get out of this apartment, ready for a fight, if he had to.

He heard the other person swallow, take a deep breath. Then a small, young, male voice said, "Is this Constantine?"

John lowered his eyebrows, wondering what was going on. "Since I answered the phone with 'Constantine', I should imagine so."

"No, I mean..." The other person's voice trailed off. He cleared his throat then asked nervously, "I mean, is this John Constantine? **The** John Constantine?"

"Well that would really depend which John Constantine you were looking for." John was getting frustrated. Something about the voice at the other end of the phone irritated him.

"Well, I've tried all the other 'Constantine, J's' in the phone book."

John lowered his eyebrows even further. Why was this guy looking for him? "Who are you?"

Another nervous swallow. "Chas Kramer."

Okay, well at least he didn't have a sinister name. Or a 'Detective' in front of it. "And what do you want with me?"

"I want to meet you."

"What?" John asked, almost dropping the phone in his surprise. This was indeed becoming a strange phone call. "Why? What do you mean?"

Chas swallowed. "I just want to talk to you."

John laughed grimly. "Nobody wants to talk to me, boy. I'm John Constantine, I'm not the nicest guy you'll ever meet, in fact you might go as far as to say I'm an asshole."

"You aren't an asshole."

"You don't know anything about me," John said sharply.

"I do, actually. Your full name is Jonathon Frederick Constantine, you're twenty-seven years old, you live alone in apartment 341 in the Carter Block. Tall, slender, white as a sheet, thick brown hair past your shoulders... I could continue, but that wasn't what I was on about. I meant you weren't an asshole when I first called because you thought I needed your help. You're a good guy."

John was gripping the reciever tightly, one hand tugging the long brown hair Chas had so rightly described. "How do you know all this?" he demanded, hot.

"Internet."

"I'm on the Internet?"

"If you know where to look," Chas replied playfully, and John thought he might know what dear Mr Kramer looked like; skinny, spotty, long lank hair, bottle-top glasses. He had to stop himself from laughing at the image.

"Why do you want to meet me? Why have you been researching me?" he asked, getting back on topic.

Chas swallowed. "What you do... I'm interested in that kind of stuff."

John sighed. So he had a fan. Not what he needed. "Chas, I'm... I'm flattered, but-"

"Just meet me. Please."

John smiled without humour. "You don't give up, do you?"

"Never," Chas replied.

"Okay. I'll call you, okay?" John said, knowing he wouldn't.

"Okay," Chas said excitedly. "Er... bye, John."

"Goodbye," John said, hanging up and shaking his head. What a weird kid.

He collected his cigarette and found a lighter on the dining table. Lighting up, he sat back in a dining chair and took a long draw, already forgetting about weird Chas. He really needed to get a real hobby... though John couldn't deny part of him was flattered.

"Jack?" John turned to see his blonde lover in the bedroom door, naked. He didn't correct her. "Can I use your shower?"

"Sure," he said. In the harsh light of the kitchen, she didn't look so gorgeous.

"You're a star," she drawled, in a voice that cut through him like a dagger. She turned away, then paused. "Oh, Jack, a guy called you when you fell asleep last night. Said to tell you your driver's left, or something." She grinned and wandered off.

His driver have left. Klaus must have finally decided to go back to Heaven. John stubbed out his cigarette and sighed heavily. He was going to miss him.

He went back to the phone and pressed the redial button.

"Hello?" said a familiar male voice.

"Kramer, can you drive?" John asked.

Chas swallowed. "A little..."

"You'd better learn quickly, kid."


End file.
